Mistaken
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: Nagumo Haruya and Suzuno Fuusuke have been friends for three years. Their friendship is going so well but it all gets ruined, by just three simple words... please tell us on what you think since this is our first fic


**Yuu: Hello, I'm a new writer here and...OH WHAT THE HECK! Welcome to my first story and such.**

**Yuuna: Onee-sama, you have not even read any fanfictions and now, you're making a fanfiction?**

**Yuuma: Do you even know what-**

**Yuu: Nonsense my dear brother and sister! My best friend/friend has an account so I know what it means!**

**Yuuma and Yuuna: Whatever...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN**

* * *

><p>Sun Garden, a small orphanage ran by a girl named Kira Hitomiko. A lot of orphans living there and among them all, two friends enjoyed living in Sun Garden. Who are they? Well, there names are Nagumo Haruya, the orphanage's troublemaker and Suzuno Fuusuke, the calm and cool guy of the orphanage. Even though they were complete opposites, they were somehow, great friends. No one knows how they became friends, no one even knows why they are friends.<p>

"Good morning Haruya!" Suzuno called out to the tulip headed boy, "How are you today?"

"Ah! Fuusuke, I'm fine." Nagumo answered to his silver-haired friend.

Suzuno Fuusuke was wearing a silver jacket with a plain white shirt inside, black pants and striped black and white shoes. On the other hand, Nagumo Haruya wears a red jacket with an orange shirt inside, brown pants and black shoes.

"Ready to play soccer Haruya?" Suzuno asked his friend with an eager grin on his face.

"You bet I am!" Nagumo answered in an excited tone. He grabbed the soccer ball from his friends hands and ran to the soccer field as fast as he could.

"Race you to the soccer field Fuusuke!" Nagumo challenged his friend.

"Heh, not on my watch!"

That was when Suzuno started running to the soccer field too so he could catch up with Nagumo. Indeed that they were good friends. They would always hang out after school or they would go buy ice cream in the park together. But there was a defect in their friendship, and it is that Naumo actually thinks that Suzuno's a girl.

It's true. When they met each other, he never bothered to ask if he was a boy or girl. What is worse, is that he had secret feelings on the silver-haired boy. Sometimes, he would stutter and his cheeks will turn red when he talks to the boy. He wanted to tell his feelings one day.

* * *

><p><strong>On February 14 a.k.a. Valentines Day...<strong>

Ahh~Valentine's Day, a day where you celebrate everything about love, happiness and joy with your family, friends and your loved ones. As the Valentine breeze blows in the wind, the orphans of Sun Garden prepare their gifts that they will give to their friends, siblings or loved one.

"Hey Nagumo, who are you going to give a present on Valentine's Day?" a boy with red hair that's facing downwards and green, teal-like eyes asked Nagumo. The boy's name, Kiyama Hiroto.

"Eh~? Um...maybe I'll give a gift to Suzuno Fuusuke. Maybe _she _will like my present." Nagumo said.

"Um...Nagumo, you know perfectly well that-"

Before Hiroto could finish his sentence, Nagumo already left him in his room. It left Hiroto in his thoughts of what will happen if Nagumo ever called Suzuno's name with a 'chan' and referring to him as a she.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

"Hey Fuusuke!" Nagumo called out to his friend, who was talking to one of the orphans, Midorikawa Ryuuji.

"Good day Nagumo, and happy Valentine's Day!" Suzuno greeted to his friend.

That was when Nagumo felt his heart skip a beat. Suzuno said Valentine's Day to him, does he love him?

"H-happy V-v-v-valentines d-d-d-day F-F-F-Fuusuke..." Nagumo stuttered with a blush appearing on his cheek.

Suzuno stared at his friend with deep concern. He wondered why he was acting like this. Was it because he was giving him the creeps, was it because he was tired? Whatever the reason, he comforted Nagumo by hugging him tightly around his arms.

"Hey, hey Haruya, is there a problem?" Suzuno asked his friend.

"F-F-Fuusuke..." Nagumo replied, "Well, I...I sort of..l-l-love y-y-you..."

Suzuno released his arms from Nagumo once he replied back. There was no way that Nagumo liked him, he was a boy...and he was a boy too.

"Haruya...why?" Suzuno asked, backing away slowly from his friend.

Nagumo watched as his friend turned away from him. He couldn't believe that he was hurting his friend's feelings. He shouldn't have confessed, it was wrong.

"But Fuusuke, I love you!" Nagumo wailed, trying to hug his friend but Suzuno dogded him.

"Haruya, STOP!" Suzuno screamed as he pushed Nagumo to the ground, "Haruya, I'm not a girl! I'M A BOY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Tears fell on the cheeks of the ice head's eyes. He never wanted to be one with Nagumo, he never loved Nagumo, just wanted to be his friend, a friend who will look out to him everyday. But that friendship was ruined with one simple confession, and it was all Nagumo Haruya's fault.

"Fuusuke...I-I'm sorry that I didn't realize that..." Nagumo apologized.

"No..." Suzuno turned back, "Nagumo Haruya, I've been your friend for three years and this is what you tell me? I never loved you or even had feelings for you. Since you have said this, I think this concludes our friendship. From now on, I, Suzuno Fuusuke and you, Nagumo Haruya, are OFFICIALLY RIVALS!"

As Suzuno said this, he cried more and more and Nagumo felt himself going numb and his body weaken. It was sadness they were feeling, and it was painful.

* * *

><p><strong>A few days later...<strong>

It was an early morning in Sun Garden and all the kids were playing happily outside. But there was also a fight between two of the orphans, and everyone was shocked on who it was.

"FOR THE LAST TIME NAGUMO, DON'T HARM MIDORIKAWA AGAIN!" Suzuno screamed to his ex-friend.

"WELL ICE HEAD, YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH TOO! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU WITH AN'S JUMP ROPE IF YOU DON'T!" Nagumo screamed back.

"Hey, hey! Stop fighting you two." Hiroto protested.

Unluckily, no one was listening to the both of them. They kept on ranting and ranting for the rest of the day, it was like hell in Sun Garden.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is what Nagumo realized...<strong>

_It's been days since I said 'I love you' to my friend, Suzuno Fuusuke. _

_Unfortunately, he never loved me back, and he never did. _

_It was painful to hear it from someone I used to love. _

_I shouldn't have done this in the first place. _

_We could have been great friends for the rest of our childhood._

_I guess I was wrong._

_I shouldn't have loved you..._

_I shouldn't have confessed to you..._

_I shouldn't have been...your friend..._

* * *

><p><strong>Yuu: Is this a fail? Yes, it IS! *sulks in emo corner*<strong>

**Yuuna: There, there Onee-sama. I'm sure that someone will appreciate this...probably, probably not :)**

**Yuuma: And besides, it was your first try...**

**Yuu: *sniffs* You're right...thanks little bro!**

**Yuuma: Don't mention it!**

**Yuuna: Please review everyone and tell us what you think about this fic, it wasn't bad...right?**


End file.
